


Sunrise Nursery School

by moonstars689



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parents, aron had the cereal, baekren but like if u squint, not sure of additional ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstars689/pseuds/moonstars689
Summary: Minhyun has just started working as a nursery school teacher and his greatest wish is for all the kids to like him. He definitely did not plan on having such a huge crush on one of his students' parents.





	1. Little Helper

Minhyun started work at Sunrise Nursery School on a rainy day. He had been well liked at school and was always praised as adept as a student teacher, but he had never had his own classroom and every kid was different so he was really nervous. Sunrise Nursery was a private school known for more well-to-do families and very small classes so teachers were expected to pay special attention to each of their students. He was even more nervous because his former teachers had sung his praises in every recommendation letter just so he could get into this school - he just hoped he could live up to the expectations.

The call actually came as a surprise since it was already part-way through the school year, but the teacher for the classroom he would be taking over had to take medical leave. He hoped the kids wouldn't be too upset since they were probably already used to their teacher after so many months. Over the phone, the principal had explained the class of 10 consisted of four year olds who were known as the most "outgoing" group in the school. Minhyun knew that was code for troublemakers. When he walked in and stepped into the office, the secretary greeted him happily, bringing him in to meet the principal.

"I'm glad you could make it!" Ms. Jung heartily shook his hand. "One of our other teachers, Kwak Aron, will be in the room with you today and tomorrow just to help you get settled. He should be here shortly."

That was a relief, at least they weren't just throwing him in a room and hoping for the best. A knock at the door signaled his arrival.

"Hi, I'm Aron, nice to meet you," he shook Minhyun's hand. "I'll bring you with me since I brought Joohyun to school today."

"Thank you again," Minhyun bowed to the principal and followed Aron into the hall where a little girl with big eyes stared up at him.

"You're the tallest man in the world," she stated and Minhyun laughed.

"Are you calling me short?" Aron put his hand on his hip. "You're the shortest one here."

"I'm a baby, you're a grown up," she pointed out.

"This little angel is actually going to be in your class," Aron informed him.

Minhyun bent down to her level. "I'm Minhyun, I'll be in your care."

She laughed. "Your words are very fancy."

"Come on, let's go to the classroom," Aron sighed.

"Is she your daughter?"

"No, she belongs to a friend."

Minhyun just nodded and followed him through the door. Joohyun put her little backpack in her cubby hole and sat at one of the desks with a picture book.

Aron proceeded to show him around the classroom, then described the schedule for each day. It was a lot so Minhyun was thankful for the help. It was still early so when Aron excused himself to get a copy of the class list from the office, Minhyun sat across from Joohyun at the table.

"What's your book about?" he asked.

"A cat." 

"Do you like cats?"

"Not as much as my daddy."

"Do you have a cat at your house?"

"No," she frowned. "Daddy says it's a big re-res-"

"Responsibility?"

"Yeah, sponsbilty." Minhyun smiled at her.

"That's true. You have to take good care of a cat."

"You look like a cat," she grinned.

"Do I? People tell me I look like a fox."

"What do I look like?" Aron interrupted.

"Like Uncle Aron," she replied and Minhyun stifled a giggle.

Joohyun smiled at him. "I like you."

"Thank you. I hope you can help me in class."

"I'll be the best helper ever!" she announced.

The first day in class was a whirlwind. Aron was helpful in easing the kids' transition to Minhyun as their new teacher, even if it was only for a few months. It was easy to learn their names and he could tell they liked joking around, but it wasn't anything unreasonable. Joohyun, however, was a big help like she promised - shushing noisy kids and sharing her crayons with everyone at her table.

"You really helped me a lot today, Joohyunnie," Minhyun pat her head after he helped her put her shoes on. "Thank you."

"Really?" she grinned.

"I bet your dad will be very proud of you," he assured her.

"My daddy is picking me up today!" she hopped up in excitement and, as if she could have sensed it, a man walked into the entrance. Before he could say anything, Joohyun ran at him.

"Excuse me," Minhyun walked over and bowed. "I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Hwang Minhyun and I'll be Joohyun's teacher for the rest of the school year."

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Kim, presumably, bowed as best he could with Joohyun clinging to his neck. Now Minhyun knew where she got her big eyes.

"He's nice, I like him," Joohyun assured her father.

Minhyun laughed and Mr. Kim smiled. _His smile is really cute_, Minhyun thought to himself. "If Joohyun likes you, that's all I need to know. Please look after her well."

"Of course," Minhyun smiled. "Have a good evening."

"Oh, hey Jonghyun!" Aron jogged out of the classroom. "Do you need me to pick this little joker up again tomorrow?"

"No, the nanny should be back. Thanks again for this morning," Mr. Kim replied.

"I'm not a whatever you said," Joohyun stuck out her tongue.

"Hey! What did I tell you about doing that?" Mr. Kim warned.

"Uncle Aron called me a name."

"Leave her alone, Aron."

"But she's my favorite niece."

"Joohyun's a good girl, she was very helpful to me today," Minhyun interjected.

"That's true! I shared all my crayons and everything!" Mr. Kim looked at him in relief for the change in subject.

"I can't wait to hear all about it," he told her. He bid them goodbye and left.


	2. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joohyun wants her favorite teacher to be everyone's favorite teacher. Minhyun learns it's a small world.

It was a particularly challenging day. The kids were excited because they had a field trip to the park, but they were getting on the last of Minhyun's nerves. No one was listening and the amount of times he had to run after someone or dole out band-aids was getting out of hand. Aron said he should just go have some water and he would watch the two classes for a few minutes.

Minhyun couldn't really _stop_ watching them, but he did sit down on the park bench to take a moment to rest. He was watching Aron untangle two kids who had fallen off the swings when Joohyun came marching up to him and sat next to him.

"Would you like some water?" he asked her.

"Sure," she agreed and he pulled out a mini water bottle from the cooler to hand to her.

"Let me write your name on it," he took it back when she was done.

She put her little hand on his knee. "It's tough isn't it?"

Minhyun laughed loudly. "Where did you learn that phrase?"

"Daddy says it when I get sad. Are you said because everyone is being bad?"

"I'm not sad, just tired. Go and play, okay?"

"Can you push me on the swing, please?" she asked.

"Sure," he held out his hand and she took it so they could go over to the swings.

Once he started pushing her, the other kids in the class started lining up to have him push them too.

***

"Joohyun asked to be in your class next year," Aron told him when they were cleaning up that afternoon. "She really likes you."

"She's a great kid," Minhyun chuckled.

"Her dad is the same way. Always looking after people," Aron laughed.

"It must be hard raising a child alone," Minhyun replied neutrally.

"You're not going to ask where her mom is?" Aron asked.

"No, that's not really my business," Minhyun felt his ears get hot. He never wanted anyone to know his personal business so he never asked about theirs.

"That's refreshing. It's a long story, I guess."

"Is it normal to gossip about your friend?"

Aron laughed. "Okay, fair."

Minhyun really did want to know, but more so because he wanted to know if Kim Jonghyun was seeing anybody - not that he would ever have a chance.

"Do you want to go get a drink or something?" Aron asked.

"I don't really drink alcohol-"

"That's okay, we should get dinner," Aron clapped his back.

As they walked to the restaurant, Aron said he hoped he didn't mind if he invited someone else to come along. Minhyun panicked the entire ten minute walk thinking it would be Jonghyun, but when a man as pretty as a doll scoffed at their arrival.

"You're late and I'm starving," he frowned at Aron, then smiled at Minhyun to shake his hand. "I'm Minki."

"This is my friend's place," Minhyun said, once they had sat. "I wonder if he's here."

"Is it?" Minki looked at him in shock. 

"I wonder if he's here..." Minhyun mumbled. 

"Oh my god, no!" Minki grabbed his wrist. 

"Is your friend the guy with tattoos and-" Aron started.

"His name is Dongho." Minki added.

"Yes, him."

"Minki is in love with him, which is why we always meet here."

Minhyun laughed, partially incredulous about how openly they were talking about this at all. 

"I have no chance, I know," Minki sighed at the menu. 

"Not necessarily," Minhyun replied quietly. 

"Oh god," Aron groaned. 

"Really?" Minki lit up and Minhyun just chuckled.

***

Minki was walking home with Aron, thinking about dinner. "You know, if he likes Jonghyun like you think he does, I would be okay with that."

Aron looked at him in surprise. He had actually been talking to Minki about Minhyun since he started. He was very obvious about trying to catch a glimpse of or talk to Jonghyun any time he picked Joohyun up from school. Maybe Jonghyun was dense, but a blind man could see how Minhyun was looking at his friend. "Really?"

"He talks too much, but Jonghyunnie likes idiots like him. Consider him best friend-approved."

"And this isn't just because you have the green light to start seriously talking to the restaurant owner?"

Minki punched Aron's shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hold me to it, but I think I'll be updating this story every Sunday (for me)! Kudos and Comments are really appreciated and thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Also OT5 Dejavu fjdshdkfhjdfkjdf BYE!


	3. Parent-Teacher Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joohyun starts hatching a plan.

Three months into the new school year, Minhyun had to participate in his first parent-teacher conferences. Aron explained to him that this was due to the fact that he was a new teacher and parents were especially coddled at this school. Aron didn’t expect many people to actually show up since it was more of a farce to pretend like parents did have the opportunity to talk to them, but he should be prepared nonetheless.

In fact, it was nearly 8PM and only two parents had shown up just to express to Minhyun how important it was that he be mindful of their children’s allergies. He assured him that he was, in fact, allergic to everything and the classroom would be upheld to the highest standard. He certainly didn’t expect to see Joohyun dragging her father into the classroom as he was cleaning up.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think anyone else was coming,” Minhyun bowed. “Please have a seat.”

“I’m sorry we’re so late,” Jonghyun apologized and sat across from him. They had spoken a few times, briefly, when he had picked Joohyun up from school. “To be honest, I don’t really think I have much to ask you. Joohyun wanted to come because she said she wanted me to meet with you.”

“They said everyone’s parents have to come to school, it’s weird if you don’t go too,” Joohyun explained, opting to go over to Minhyun’s chair and hold his hand.

Minhyun laughed. “Well, Joohyun is a very nice, smart girl. I think she’s very kind, though she can be a little bossy.”

“I’m not bad!” Joohyun dropped his hand, shocked by the betrayal.

“I didn’t say you were bad,” Minhyun explained. “You just like always being the leader and, sometimes, you have to let the other kids have turns.”

“Everyone is a pain,” Joohyun sighed, flopping onto Jonghyun’s lap.

“Where did you learn that?” Jonghyun asked, sitting her up straight.

“You,” she looked at him as though it was obvious.

Minhyun laughed. “She uses a lot of phrases she hears from you.”

“Oh god, I can only imagine what that means; I’m sorry,” Jonghyun apologized.

“It’s okay; I think it’s very nice how close you two are,” Minhyun smiled warmly. “Is there any other questions I can answer for you?”

“If you’re friends with Uncle Aron and Uncle Minki, why can’t you come to our house?” Joohyun asked.

“Joohyun, what did I tell you? He’s your teacher, it’s different.” Minhyun was surprised to hear that it sounded like this wasn't the first time Joohyun had asked.

“I don’t get it.”

“Your father is right,” Minhyun answered. “It’s a little different. I’m your teacher, not your uncle.”

Joohyun shrugged, unsatisfied.

“Joohyunnie, can you go to Aron’s room? Tell him I need four notebooks,” Minhyun asked.

“Okay,” she seemed happy with the task and left them alone.

“I just wanted to talk to you alone for a moment,” Minhyun explained. “Joohyun is really hardworking and tries to take on a lot. She says she wants to be just like her dad when she grows up. I know it’s not my place to say this, but if you show Joohyun a time you’re just having fun, I think it might help her a little.”

Jonghyun smiled. “Is that all? I thought you were going to ask about her mom.”

“That’s not my business,” Minhyun assured him.

“Neither is telling me how to raise her,” Jonghyun deadpanned.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that!” Minhyun blushed.

Jonghyun laughed. “I know you didn’t and I hear you. Thank you for looking after her.”

"That wasn't nice," Minhyun all but whined at him.

“Uncle Aron didn’t have four notebooks, he’s so silly he said to cut these two in half,” Joohyun held out the given notebooks.

“Thank you,” Minhyun took them from her, relieved at the distraction.

“It’s time to go,” Jonghyun announced.

“Why?” she pouted and hugged Minhyun’s leg.

“It’s late and you need to go to bed,” Jonghyun held his hand out. “Tell your teacher goodbye.”

“Goodbye!” she said cutely, making them both grin.

"Bye Minhyun, thank you," Jonghyun bowed his head with a smile.

Minhyun's heart thumped in his chest. This man was not good for him.


	4. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun is smitten and misreads a situation.

“I think I’m going to go pick Joohyun up today,” Jonghyun announced to Minki who was gathering the paperwork they had just reviewed from his desk. Minki threw the pages down in a huff.

“Okay, that’s it.”

Jonghyun jumped back in shock.

“You have a crush on Joohyun’s teacher and we all know it. You have a whole nanny who you pay extremely well to-“

“Oh, so it’s a crime to pick up my daughter from school?”

Minki sighed. “I have known you for 27 years, you can cut the crap.”

Jonghyun just frowned. "Even _if _I think he's good looking, it's meaningless because he's Joohyun's teacher. It's just inappropriate."

Minki rolled his eyes. "He's Joohyun's teacher for now, not forever."

Jonghyun sighed. He knew Minki was right, but Minki had always been braver than he. 

"As an FYI, he's coming out with us on Saturday night for Dongho's birthday."

***

Jonghyun wasn't sure how he ended up staring at Minhyun who was looking at him with wide eyes in a dark hallway. It started with Jonghyun's arrival and the immediate stress he felt when he saw Minhyun already seated at the table in a normal, white shirt that set his heart racing. It didn't help that Minhyun gave him a very obvious once-over before he sat next to Aron.

Minki dragged them all to the dance floor and Minhyun made the excuse of going to the bar. Jonghyun watched him as he left and he had barely settled at the bar when another man started talking to him. He was resolved never to say anything, at least until Joohyun had left Sunrise Nursery so he turned away. Aron, sensing something was wrong, grabbed his hand.

"Why don't you go get a drink also," he waggled his eyebrows.

"No, thanks," Jonghyun mumbled to himself.

Minki had other ideas, however, and pushed him towards the bar. He was jostled into Minhyun who steadied him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi," he grinned and Jonghyun smiled. "You want a drink?"

"Whatever you're having."

"I'm having a cider," Minhyun laughed. "I don't drink."

Jonghyun laughed. "I'm going to need something more than that."

"Excuse me," the guy who had been talking to Minhyun interrupted.

"Oh, Jonghyun, this is my friend Seongwoo," Minhyun introduced and when Jonghyun turned around he didn't expect to see the Marketing Director from his company sitting next to them.

"Oh, Director Kim," Seongwoo grinned at him like he just discovered the secret of the millennium (and it kind of was). "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a friend's birthday," Jonghyun answered.

"Which we should get back to, text me?" Minhyun interjected, smiling sweetly at Seongwoo.

"You better reply for once," Seongwoo joked.

"I always reply to you, what are you talking about?" Minhyun complained and stood up, hand on Jonghyun's shoulder, ready to steer them away.

"That's right you reply, but always flake on me."

"Then make it worth my while."

Jonghyun, already overthinking, let those words be the final blow to his concocted idea of Minhyun being involved with this man or anyone else. He probably met people in the club all the time. Why wouldn't he be with anyone else? He was handsome, he was nice - it made sense. He shook free of Minhyun's hand and headed straight for the bathroom; he needed a moment to just gather his thoughts. He didn't expect Minhyun to follow right after him and corner him in the hallway.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern writ all over his face.

"Do you do this all the time?" the question was out before he could stop himself.

"Do...what?"

The question didn't make any sense to anyone but Jonghyun who had already been playing a million conversations in his head.

"Nothing, I feel kind of sick, sorry," he mumbled.

Minhyun's hand was back on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Jonghyun knocked it off and Minhyun stared at him with wide eyes. "I need to go home."

"Okay," Minhyun murmured, clearly surprised at such a callous change in attitude.

Jonghyun barely mumbled goodbye and left Minhyun standing there.

Jonghyun didn't come to pick Joohyun up from school anymore.


	5. Nap Time

Minhyun was reading a story to the kids before nap time and half of them were already passed out on the floor. Only Joohyun was blinking herself awake, staring at him with rapt attention. He announced it was time for naps and went to tuck in the ones already sleeping. Once they were all laying down, he picked up the few misplaced things in the classroom and sprayed the tables to clean them up.

"Teacher," Joohyun whispered.

"One second," he stopped what he was doing and cleaned his hands before sitting on the floor next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy doesn't pick me up anymore, is he mad at me?"

Minhyun had noticed, but Jonghyun had seemed strange at the club. "No, of course not, he's probably just busy at work. When you go home, why don't you talk to him about it?"

"He's always tired," Joohyun frowned and he could sense tears coming on. He picked her up for a hug and rubbed her back, stepping just outside the classroom before she started crying in earnest.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," he comforted. "Sometimes grown-ups get busy. You know your Daddy loves you right?"

"Y-yes," she hiccuped.

"If I was your Daddy, I would want you to tell me any time you're sad. I'm sure he will want to hug you just like this," he wiped her eyes and made her blow her nose. "How about we make a deal?"

"What's that?"

"If you promise me that when you go home you'll tell your Dad how you're feeling, then you can be the class leader for two days."

"Really?" her eyes went wide.

"Yes, really," he held his pinky up to her and she grabbed it with her whole hand, making him chuckle and she smiled.

"You've been sad too," she told him.

"What are you talking about? I'm happy any time I'm with you guys."

"Lying is bad."

"Not taking your nap is bad too, let's go inside."

***

Minhyun was surprised to see Jonghyun picking Joohyun up the next day.

"Excuse me, can we talk for a moment?" he asked and it wasn't like Minhyun could say no.

"Am I in trouble?" Joohyun asked.

"No, my love, please go wait with Uncle Aron."

Minhyun let him into the classroom and closed the door. Before Jonghyun could even start talking, he opened his mouth to let out the rant he'd been holding in.

"I don't know what problem you have with me, but Joohyun got sad when you stopped getting her from school."

"She told me."

"Okay...did I do something to you at the club?"

"No, nothing."

"That doesn't sound entirely truthful. Were you upset that Seongwoo saw you there? Or were you upset he saw you with me?"

Jonghyun looked at him in shock. The implications of that last question were a lot for a classroom chat. It also was entirely unexpected from Minhyun since he had an intel (Aron) that Minhyun would never act on anything that could risk his job.

"That's not it."

"Then what is it? Because I don't understand and I don't like to see the baby upset."

"She's not your baby."

Minhyun huffed in frustration and embarrassment. "Do you like Seongwoo or something? Because I can assure you we aren't -"

"No, I like you," Jonghyun replied simply, bringing them both to silence.


	6. Tired of Waiting

A knock at the door cut Minhyun off from responding and Aron let himself in.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, trying to usher Joohyun out.

"What's wrong?" Minhyun asked, passing Jonghyun.

"I got a parent who came to talk, sorry, or else I'd keep her in my room."

"Sure, come on," Minhyun held out his hand and Joohyun was more than happy to grab onto it. Jonghyun looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him up.

"Daddy, are you sick?" Joohyun asked.

"I'm fine-"

"Did you scold him!" Joohyun looked at Minhyun in shock.

"Why would I do that? You're silly," he gently tugged on her ponytail and faced Jonghyun. "You have my number in case anything comes up, right?"

That's right, he did have his number.

"Just text me okay?" Minhyun smiled. "I'm sure you need to get home for dinner."

"I'm hungry!" Joohyun announced in confirmation.

***

Jonghyun stared at his phone like a ticking time bomb. Joohyun had been put to sleep, he had showered, and now, he was wrestling with the idea that maybe it was too late to text Minhyun. He sighed. He shouldn’t have said anything. Getting up, he was surprised to see his phone vibrating a few times in quick succession.

“Are you going to text me?”

“I’m tired of waiting.”

“I like you too.”

Jonghyun immediately called him despite his heart leaping into his throat, making him unable to speak. 

"Hi Jonghyun," Minhyun answered. His voice sounded even better over the phone. "I-I'm not sure what to say in situations like this. Your daughter is my student and I like you, but...there are so many reasons why we shouldn't-"

"If you're worried about Joohyun, you don't have to be."

"But...doesn't she have a mom?"

"Well, she does, but she doesn't know her. It was five years ago, um, she was my girlfriend at the time. We had just graduated from college. We weren't married and she wasn't ready, but I couldn't just give Joohyun up. She was my responsibility too. There are no hard feelings between us, but we don't talk."

"Your girlfriend."

"That's what you're going to focus on?"

"Sorry."

"I've dated both men and women, but I like you, which is what matters now."

Minhyun sighed. "I like you. A lot. But I don't want to ask you to wait."

"I don't mind waiting," Jonghyun answered quickly. 

Minhyun laughed. 

***

Any phone conversation seemed to have been long forgotten as Jonghyun kissed Minhyun for the second time in the bathroom of the restaurant they had both happened to be dining in. Minhyun had arrived with his friend when Jonghyun was already drinking with colleagues from work. Oblivious, as always, Minhyun hadn't even noticed that he was being observed until Seongwoo had loudly called for someone else at his table and their eyes locked. Minhyun just smiled, eyes disappearing into crescents. At one point he got up and Seongwoo had pushed Jonghyun and told him to go talk to him. It was a bad idea, he wasn't in his right mind and certainly not all-the-way sober. 

"Oh, hi Jonghyun," Minhyun greeted when the door opened as he dried his hands.

"I don't want to wait," Jonghyun replied and the smile disappeared from Minhyun's face. 

"O-oh," his shoulders slumped. "I understand, though I wish you hadn't told me in a bathroom?"

Jonghyun pushed him back against the sink. "No, like I don't want to wait," he pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him. 

Minhyun painstakingly pushed him away. "Are you drunk? We can't."

"I'm not sober, but I'm not drunk. I'm with people from work. I just...this feels right," he put his hands on Minhyun's shoulders. 

This time, Minhyun kissed him instead.


	7. Take Him Home

Jonghyun was trying to set up a picnic blanket when Joohyun bolted.

"Hey! You crazy kid! Where are you going?" he shouted as she ran right into someone. There was no mistaking Minhyun when he put his hand on her head and looked around in a panic, spotting Jonghyun in relief. It looked like he was scolding her as they walked, hand-in-hand, back to him. After being interrupted by someone walking into the restaurant bathroom, they broke apart and awkwardly dispersed (Jonghyun ran from the bathroom), so Jonghyun wasn't sure how he was supposed to address him. 

"I think I found something that belongs to you," Minhyun nudged her forward.

"I'm sorry I ran away," Joohyun apologized and threw herself on the picnic blanket before Jonghyun could say anything.

"Joohyun, sit up," they said at the same time, making them chuckle.

"But Teacher isn't a stranger," she whined.

"Yes, but you can't run away from me either ever," Jonghyun explained.

"Nothing makes sense," she sighed.

"Stop using things I say," Jonghyun grumbled.

Minhyun laughed. "Well, it was nice seeing you," he trailed off.

"You too," Jonghyun squinted up at him from the sun.

They paused and Joohyun took the opportunity to hold tinfoil up to Minhyun. "Do you want to have kimbap?"

"Oh no-"

"It's okay, I don't mind," Jonghyun shrugged.

Minhyun looked at him in surprise. "Thank you, but I can't."

"Okay, yeah, you're right-"

"No, I just have plans," Minhyun put his hand on his arm.

"Oh, right, of course," Jonghyun blushed in embarrassment. "Say goodbye to your teacher, Joohyunnie."

"I don't want you to go," she frowned.

Minhyun squat down in front of her. "I'll see you on Monday, have fun with your Dad, he needs to have fun. Promise me?"

"Okay, but I get to be the class leader for 3 days." She was a crafty little kid.

"No, you have fun with your dad because it's the right thing to do," he pets her head and got back up. "See you, on Monday?"

"Yeah, see you then," Jonghyun agreed and Minhyun left them.

Joohyun tugged on his pant leg. "Are you going to sit?"

"Yeah," he shook himself out of it and sat down. "You really like your teacher, huh?"

Joohyun rubbed her nose and sneezed. "Do you like Teacher too?"

"Yes, he takes good care of you," Jonghyun answered as he put a tissue to her face so she'd blow her nose.

"I wish he could come to our house," she sighed.

"You don't get to play enough at school?"

"I have to share with everyone else," she frowned. Jonghyun knew the feeling.


	8. Graduation

Joohyun was in an absolute state. Tears ran down her red, puffed cheeks as Jonghyun wiped her nose and bounced her in his arms. It was her last day Sunrise Nursery school and when Jonghyun explained to her that it meant she was going to a new school, she immediately started throwing a tantrum. She wanted to be in the same class as her friends, she was dismayed there would be no more nap time, and, most of all, she was distraught over having to get used to a new teacher. They had to be at school in 20 minutes for the last day and ceremony, but Joohyun had thrown her clothes all over the room and would not let Jonghyun go. 

"Joohyun-ah, I know you're upset, but imagine how upset your class will be if you can't play with them on the last day? If you don't get dressed, we'll be late," he reasoned. 

"If I don't go to the last day then I never have to leave!" she argued. 

"That's not how it works, my love," he sighed. "You'll just miss the last day and then you won't get to say goodbye at all."

This brought on a new set of tears and Jonghyun cursed himself for saying it. He was just tired and getting frustrated. He detangled her from his neck and put her back in bed so he could grab clothes and get her dressed. She would probably cry all the way there anyway. 

"Daddy, I hate you," she told him with a sniff. 

Jonghyun stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She had never said that before and it was like the final blow to his heart. Sighing, he just lay down and shut his eyes. He would count to ten, calm down, and get it together. Before he even hit 5, a small hand was on his face, then on his arm, shaking him. "Why are you sleeping?"

"I'm not sleeping, I'm hurt," he replied. 

"Where?"

"My heart," he opened one eye. "When you say things like 'I hate you', it hurts people, especially me."

She was frowning, a few leftover tears still falling. "But we have to go to school."

"I'm too hurt now," he closed his eyes again. 

She shook him again with a whine. 

"What do you say to people when you hurt their feelings?" Jonghyun asked. 

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. 

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Thank you," he sat up. "Now, do you think you're ready to get dressed and go to school?"

***

The school ceremony was just an hour and the kids got little diplomas while waving at their parents. Joohyun found out that one of her friends, Gahyeon, would be going to the same school with her so she was decently placated until she was hugging everyone goodbye. Jonghyun had stopped to talk to one of the other parents and found Joohyun clinging to Minhyun's leg while he carried a little boy and talked to a parent. Some of the kids seemed quite upset to say goodbye to him and the parents thanked him for his work during the school year. When the boy and his mom left, Jonghyun watched as Minhyun lifted Joohyun into his arms and told her something quietly in her ear. She looked absolutely shocked and opened her mouth to say something, but he held a finger to his lips before sticking out his pinky finger. 

"What are you telling this little monkey?" Jonghyun asked, taking Joohyun from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Minhyun shrugged and Joohyun giggled. 

"I'll find out from you," Jonghyun told her. "She can't keep secrets at all."

"Yes, I can!" she huffed. "Daddy has been mean to me all day."

"Is that so?" Minhyun raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I'll have to talk to him about that."

"I hope you get in huge trouble," she stuck her tongue out. 

"You are about to get in huge trouble," Jonghyun mumbled. 

Minhyun just laughed. "Well, thank you for this year. Joohyun was a wonderful student and I'm sure she'll do well in school next year."

"Thank you too," Jonghyun bowed and stepped away so another parent could take his place. "What did he tell you?"

"None of your business," Joohyun replied. 

"You're really close to getting a serious time out with your attitude today," Jonghyun warned. 

"He told me to promise not to tell you!" she explained. 

"You could say that nicely, not 'none of your business'."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Can we get ice cream?"


	9. Koi Fish

Jonghyun loved the aquarium. He had always been partial to the sea and sea creatures - they were quiet and beautiful yet always mysterious. It didn't take a lot of convincing from Joohyun to make him take her, but she was adamant it had to be that Saturday morning, as soon as it opened. She bounced happily beside him, drinking banana milk, dressed in her "mermaid costume" which was just a blue, sequined dress Minki had made for her. It was ostentatious for the aquarium, but Jonghyun wasn't going to argue. She had quickly gotten over her ire about leaving Sunrise Nursery School, but Jonghyun was still unsure how to approach Minhyun about whatever they were - if they were anything at all. He hadn't messaged him at all and he had taken a few days off to spend with Joohyun, so he had lost track of the time they last spoke. 

The line was pretty long, but it shouldn't have surprised him since most children were on their break now and it was a weekend. Joohyun was naming every fish she could think of and Jonghyun was praising her for being so smart. He was kind of shocked she remembered so many. When they were finally let in, he warned her about letting go of his hand and they headed towards the right first. He read the fish facts aloud to her while she just tried to press her face to the glass. Jonghyun had been fully focused on trying to find the octopus behind the glass so he could point it out to her that when he looked down, Joohyun had started running towards something. He jogged quickly to grab her when someone picked her up first and his heart dropped until he was looking Minhyun in the eye. 

"I found you!" Joohyun laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"You did, good job," Minhyun pat her back. "I'm sorry for surprising you, Jonghyun."

"What are you doing here?" Jonghyun looked at the two of them in confusion. 

"Teacher said if I could make you come here today, we would get a big surprise," Joohyun explained. 

"Wow, and what's the big surprise?"

"It's me," Minhyun pouted. 

"Are you going to stay with us?" Joohyun asked.

"Only if your dad says it's okay."

Joohyun gave Jonghyun a look that said 'if you don't agree to this, I'll have a tantrum'. He wasn't about to say no, but the intensity of her attachment to Minhyun was nothing short of shocking. "Yes, of course."

The two conspirators high-fived and Minhyun put her down, holding out his hand for her to hold. 

***

They had found a place to sit in an exhibit conveniently unoccupied by too many people. Joohyun was trying to look for a giant crab in the dark enclosure while the two adults watched her from a bench. 

"Minhyun, what are you really doing here?" Jonghyun asked. 

"Going on a date with you," he smiled at him. "I know you've probably been overthinking and staring at your phone wondering what to say."

Jonghyun blushed - he was right. "Next time, I think we should go out just the two of us," he chuckled.

"Why can't I come?" Joohyun asked, popping up between them.

"Because it's for adults only," Jonghyun told her. 

"But I found Teacher first."

Minhyun laughed. "What happened to sharing with others? I thought you were the best at that."

Joohyun sighed dramatically and wedged herself between them on the bench. "Okay, but then you have to come back to play with me too."

"As long as your dad is okay with me."

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked, standing up to reach his ear. 

Jonghyun looked on in askance as she told him something and Minhyun stared at her, cheeks red. "How do you know about that?"

"I'm very smart," Joohyun looked extremely satisfied and hopped off the bench. "I want to see the turtles, they look like Daddy."

"Give me your hand," Jonghyun stood up and Minhyun followed slowly behind. 

"What did that little monkey tell you?" Jonghyun asked him, thankful for the crowd noise covering their conversation.

"That you like me how Uncle Minki likes Dongho," he mumbled. "She really is very smart."

Jonghyun looked at him, then Joohyun, who was marveling at sea turtles, in wonder. "I feel like kids always know more than we do."

Minhyun smiled and discreetly linked their fingers together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter is left! Thank you all so so so so so much for reading this, sharing your comments, and giving kudos. I'll also be so sad to see Sunrise Nursery end, but I plan to be back with other, better stories in the future!


	10. Family

**Two Years Later**

Minhyun was all thumbs and had never been good at this. Joohyun, however, didn’t seem to mind and was singing some made-up song to a doll while he brushed her hair and parted it into two (hopefully) even sections.

“What color hair ties do you want?” he asked.

“Pink!” she said and he pulled them out of the box.

“Are you sure you want braids?”

“You promised,” she turned to him with a pout before turning back to her toy.

“Fine, fine,” he agreed and started on one side. In his opinion, they were almost laughable, but Joohyun looked in the mirror, announced she was extra cute today and walked off to put her shoes on.

“Is Daddy really going to have lunch with us?” Joohyun asked as she pulled her sneakers on.

“If you weren’t such a sleepyhead this morning, you would remember that he said we have to meet him by 1,” he slipped on his shoes and grabbed the bag of lunches Jonghyun had prepared the night before.

“Can I bring my scooter?” she asked.

“Sure, but you have to be careful,” he replied, patting his pocket to make sure he had his wallet. She took her little pink scooter from the hall closet and they left.

They found a spot with a tree for a landmark and Joohyun looked for rocks to weigh down the blanket at Minhyun’s request.

“Dad!” she called and he turned to look at her, carrying what looked like, relative to her, a boulder.

“Sweetheart, isn’t that too big?” he laughed and took it from her, plopping it in one corner. She giggled and threw herself on the blanket.

“Shoes,” he reminded and she slipped her sneakers off, leaving him to fix them neatly to one side.

“Where’s Daddy?” she asked, rolling onto her stomach.

“On his way,” he looked at his phone. “Do you want a yogurt drink while you wait?”

“Yes please,” she grinned. Her two front teeth were missing and she loved nothing more than slurping a drink through a straw where her teeth had been. “Ooh, a bug! Are you going to smash it?”

Minhyun followed her line of sight to a ladybug crawling across their bag. “No, ladybugs are good bugs,” he picked it up. “If you blow on it to fly away, you can make a wish.”

“I don’t want to touch it,” she clasped her hands in front of her face.

He picked it up in his hand and held it out to her. She blew but it didn’t go anywhere eliciting a big frown. “Do you want me to help you?”

“But it’s my wish?”

“It’s okay, I’ll just wish that whatever you wish for comes true.”

She giggled and nodded. He counted to three and they blew the big away. Joohyun was pleased and Minhyun cleaned their hands with wet tissues before handing her the yogurt drink.

“I spy with my little eye a little monkey,” they heard - Jonghyun had arrived.

“Daddy!” she hopped up as he slipped his shoes off.

“Hello, my love,” he sat down and she immediately climbed into his lap. “You look so pretty today.”

“Dad did my hair, he did a good job right?” Joohyun grinned.

“Yes, he did a very good job,” Jonghyun smiled at Minhyun who just rolled his eyes.

While they were eating, Jonghyun surprised them by saying he took the rest of the day off so they could have a long weekend. After they were done, Joohyun was running around in the grass in bare feet trying to find ladybugs for more wishes.

“What’s the special occasion?” Minhyun turned to Jonghyun.

“Just missed my family,” Jonghyun took Minhyun’s hand and kissed it.

“Hey! Me too!” Joohyun complained when she spotted them.

“I’m not kissing your bug hands,” Jonghyun laughed and Minhyun grabbed a wet wipe as she approached.

She lay down as Minhyun grabbed another wipe for her dirty feet.

“You’re not going to help Dad?” Jonghyun asked and tickled her tummy, making them both ask him to stop.

“Put your socks on, sweetheart,” Minhyun asked and she crawled over to the edge of the blanket to retrieve them. As Jonghyun slipped his shoes on, she used his back as a wall to lean on and pull her socks on. He thought it was one of the cutest things she had ever done. Without comment, Joohyun got up and helped Minhyun sort the garbage out. He left to dispose of the trash and she “helped” Jonghyun fold the blanket and put it in the bag.

“Piggyback or shoulders?” he asked.

“Piggyback!” she answered and he squats down so she could get on. Baby secured, Jonghyun took the bag and walked towards Minhyun who was meticulously sorting the trash into different bins.

“I can carry the bag,” Minhyun offered, taking it from his hand.

By the time they reached home, Joohyun was asleep and Jonghyun took her to bed. When he tried to pull his hand away, she grabbed it and put her cheek on it - it was adorable. He sat on her bed and let her sleep like that. Minhyun found him half an hour later in the same position, half asleep against the wall. Grinning, he gently detangled Jonghyun from Joohyun’s grip and pushed him towards their room.

“Go shower and take a nap,” Minhyun said but Jonghyun pulled him into a hug.

“You too,” he mumbled.

He wanted to throw their picnic blanket and Joohyun’s clothes in the wash, but he guessed that could wait until later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this story! I really appreciate every comment and/or kudos you left. It was so much fun thinking of cute ideas for this story and I can't want to try something new. In the meantime, you can always find me on twitter @moonstars689.

**Author's Note:**

> This stems from a drabble I wrote on Twitter where Jonghyun's daughter just wants her dad to be happy and she really likes her teacher. I don't think this will be a linear fic - each chapter will feel more like slice of life moments up until Minhyun & Jonghyun get together. 
> 
> I've never written a full fic before so bear with me! 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/moonstars689


End file.
